Bittersweet Time
by sweets09
Summary: 4 girls were watching their favorite movie one day...then everything in thier life changed. This is my very first story, so please r&r! Chap. 15! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Newsies! Disney does… so PLEASE don't sue me! I also own Sweets, Dolly, Copper, and Three... Jacqueline, Molly, and Hannah obviously own themselves!

after you read, please r&r! thanks!

Chap 1.

Hannah, Molly, Jacqueline, and I were all sitting around watching Newsies in my basement in Iowa.

"Danielle, tell me why we're watching this again?" Jacqueline asked.

"Only because it's the best movie in the world!" I cried shaking my brown hair around excitedly.

As Hannah and Molly nodded in reply w/ me, 'Carrying the Banner' started.

"Ahh! Mush is so hot!" said Hannah.

"Hey! He's mine." I said, looking at a boy on the screen who looked to be about 15 or 16, who was tan, muscular, and had short brown hair. "You get David, remember?" I said.

"Don't forget that Jack is mine, though, guys!" said Molly while looking at the tall 17 year old, with longish dirty blonde hair, who was wearing a cowboy hat.

Jacqueline just rolled her blue eyes at us.

We watched the movie in silence (except for our singing) until 'The World Will Know' came on.

"Oh, I just love this song!" I said.

I went to go rewind the movie back to what we had missed because of our talking, and then something strange happened.

When I opened my hazel eyes, all I could see was darkness and I had a feeling of falling. It all stopped a few seconds later. I saw wavy blonde hair on the back of someone's head. The only person I knew who had that kind of hair was… Molly! She had landed right next to me. We got up, still a little dazed, and made sure that we weren't hurt. I just had a few bruises and Molly seemed to be ok. I looked around for the first time since we had stopped falling, and I saw some strange looking buildings. There was also a street below our feet, but it didn't look like a normal one because this one was made out of cobblestone.

"I don't think we're in Iowa anymore, Molly." I said.

"Definitely not, where do you think we are?" She asked opening her big blue eyes wide and sounding really scared.

"I'm not sure, where are Jacqueline and Hannah?" I said sounding equally as scared of this strange place as she was.

"I don't know, maybe we should look around."

When we had walked a few feet, we saw a statue that looked familiar.

"Molly, I think I know where we are! Don't you recognize that statue? It's from the movie!" I (basically) screamed.

"Oh my god! You're right!"

We walked a little further, and then we saw the Lodging House, the place where most of the newsies stay (this was the Manhattan one).

"Let's go in there." I said.

"Oh no...no,no,no! I know why you want to go, of course, Mush will be in there!" Molly said.

"So? Let's go! Maybe we'll find Hannah and Jacqueline. And Jack will be there..."

That convinced her and we walked inside. An old, tall, and kind looking man was standing right inside of the door. He was dressed just like a Newsie, but it was easy to see that he wasn't one. I knew immediately who he was.

"Kloppman!" I cried.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." he said.

Then he explained to us that some people, who really like Newsies and who he can tell would be able to use the privilege of coming into the movie wisely, get to come. I can't really explain it that well, but he said something along those lines.

He gave us a change of clothes so we would fit in with the rest of the Newsies. Yes, the _rest_ because we had (or got) to become Newsies. After we were done, the Newsies started coming down the stairs. Kloppman told them that we were going to be staying there for awhile. I was searching for Mush, and I knew that Molly was looking for Jack. I saw them both standing up front.

Right before we all went to leave, Kloppman told us that Hannah and Jacqueline were in Brooklyn. He must've noticed the scared look in my eyes because he assured me.

"Don't worry goils, I'm sure Spot will take good care of 'em."

All that I could think of was the brownish-blonde haired, green eyed, Brooklyn leader who I only knew as being tough and not very friendly.

"Ok, if you say so." I said doubtfully "Thanks so much for everything Kloppman!" Then we headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

We went to go get our papes, and when we got there, Jack and David had just gotten them. Molly and I walked up to Weasel and almost immediately the Delanceys started to sneer at us about being 'goils' and selling papes. Mush rushed up and told them off for us. I decided this might be a good time for introductions.

"Hi, I'm Danielle"

"I'se Mush, betta watch out for the Delanceys!"

"Thanks, and thanks for what you did back there!"

"No problem, hey do ya wanna sell me papes wit me today?"

"That sounds good," I said grinning, "oh, and here is my friend, Molly-"

When I turned to look, she wasn't there! Frantically I looked for her, and then I spotted her talking with Jack. Ohh, ok Molly- I thought to myself.

Mush and I went over to where they were talking.

"Jack, this is my friend, Danielle." Molly said, never taking her eyes off Jack.

"Pleasure to meets ya." He replied.

I excused Molly and I from the boys for a second and told Molly that Mush wanted me to sell with him. After we were done freaking out about it, she said:

"Alright, that sounds good. I guess I just have to go with Jack then."

We started to laugh as we went back over to Mush and Jack. After I told Mush that I could sell with him, his whole face seemed to light up. (Which made me very excited!)

Around 12, we were done selling all of them. I was thoroughly exhausted from walking all over New York all morning, and the idea of sitting down for a while sounded good.

"Let's go over ta Tibby's an get us somethin' ta eat." Mush said.

We got there, and right when I walked in, someone with brown hair that looked like mine attacked me in a huge hug.

"Do you realize where we are?" the person demanded.

It was Hannah! Jacqueline was with her, too. Turns out she was having a pretty good time with Spot! Who still scared me, but didn't seem to bother Jacqueline.

"So, have you seen him yet?"

"Seen who?" I asked.

Then I understood who Hannah was talking about, David!

"Yup! At the Distribution office this morning." I answered.

A boy with short curly brown hair who looked to be about 15 walked in. I thought Hannah was going to die from the look that she had on her face.

"Hey Davey, come over here and meet dese goils." Spot yelled.

David walked over and shook each of our hands, and then he got to Hannah.

"Hi, I'm Hannah."

"Hey" said David as he kissed her hand.

Hannah started to blush and stuttered something about sitting down to eat.

A little after the food came, Jack and Molly walked in. She looked very happy for selling papes all morning. Jack went over to us and said:

"The way I sees it, Molly's just a born newsie." He continued, "Hey fellas, these goils need nicknames."

"Ya, you're right," said Mush, "let's call Danielle 'Sweets' because of how sweet she is when she sells the papes!"

They nodded in agreement. Then Jack spoke up:

"Well, Molly she be 'Three' because today when she was sellin' 'em papes, she sold 3 papes ta one customer." He said proudly.

"I think Jacqueline should be 'Copper' because…well you guys alls had good reasons, but I'se just like that name." said Spot with a slight smile.

So they agreed to both of those names, too. The newsies liked the names, but since Jack and Spot were also the leaders, they kind of had to agree. All of the newsies were somewhat scared of them both, especially Spot.

"Hannah she be 'Dolly' because of what a doll shes was ta me when she came." Spot said.

From then on, that's what the newsies called us; Sweets, Three, Copper, and Dolly. We also started to call each other that, too. Since they were all talking with their accents (except for David), after just a few weeks we picked that up, too.

a/n> So... did you guys like it? I have some more done, but i don't want to put in on here until i know if people really want to read it... please r&r!

Thanks!

Sweets (yes the same one in the story! I had to do it! hehe)


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

"Dolly, ya almost ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Hold on, Sweets, I have to look poifect for David." She said, sighing.

We were going to see Medda for the first time. All of us had heard plenty about her, especially from Racetrack.

"Hey, Three ya goin' wit Jack?"

"Ya, I thinks so." She answered, "You goin' wit Mush?"

"Of course." I answered, thinking about how my relationship with him had developed over the time we had been in 1899.

As we all headed off to go to Irving Hall, we met up with David, Mush, and Jack. I thought about how just a couple of weeks ago, we all (except Copper/Jacqueline) had only dreamed of being where we were right then.

We were almost there, and I noticed that Copper looked a little bit sad. I hung back to talk to her.

"Hey, Coppah, why do ya look so glum?"

"I guess I'se just sad that Spot ain't here."

I remembered how they had started to get close after that first day that they had met. She had been talking about him a lot more lately. I decided to try to show her how good she had it now, even being here.

"Ain't you'se the one dat didn't even want ta come here?" I said.

"Maybe I changed me mind, dat's all." She said scornfullyas she ran off.

Mush gave me a strange look that seemed to say- What's wrong with her?- I just looked at him and shrugged. He got the hint and didn't say anything. He then held the door open for me when we got to Irving Hall.

A lot of the newsies were there, like Racetrack, Kid Blink, Skittery, Boots, and Crutchy. I was surprised that Spot hadn't shown up because he seemed like he really wanted to come to see Copper.

I was still worried about where Copper was, but I knew that she knew her way around New York pretty well, even if she was only used to the 2006 one that she had visited often. I figured they couldn't be that different.

"Sweets, are you'se sure dat you'se alright?" Mush asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'se okay Mush, just worried 'bout Coppah."

"Do ya wanna go look for her?" he asked.

I shook my head. The show started then, so I settled back to watch.

Around Intermission, when we were walking around the lobby, Spot walked up to us with Copper!

"Where have ya been?" I asked her anxiously.

She told me of how after she ran off, Spot found her on the Brooklyn bridge. He talked to her about why she was mad at me. Finally, they decided to come back and talk with us about it.

"Oh, Coppah! I'm so sorry!" I said, truly sorry about what I had said.

"It's alright, Sweets, I understand dat I overreacted." She said as she squeezed my hand.

We sat down to watch the rest of the show. Medda even sang 'High Times, Hard Times' All of us knew the song, too, so we sang along with her. Have you ever seen a bunch of boys sing and dance about sticking out their chests? After it was done, we all were laughing.

After the show, the newsies wanted to know how we knew that song. We didn't know what to tell them since they didn't know where we were from. I started to say something and I hoped it would work.

"Um… you'se remember dat we'se not from around here, right?" they nodded, so I contined, "well, where we was from, we'se knew that song pretty well."

They seemed to understand that, but then Racetrack asked:

"Well, where are you goils from then?"

"Ya, we neva got told." Mush agreed.

I looked over at Dolly, Three, and Copper to see what they thought, but they just looked at me helplessly. It looked like I was going to have to be the one to either tell a lie or spill our secret. We were stuck. I thought quickly about what I was going to say, and then I started, slowly.

"Well… we'se all from Iowa, ya know Iowa right?" they nodded, "but don't worry because Coppah has family in New Yawk." I continued, "And… we'se don't really live here… in 1899 I mean." I didn't dare to look up, I just continued on, "because we'se from the year 2006."

I was scared to make eye contact with any of them, especially Mush after that. It was so quiet that I was sure that they were angry at me or all of us girls. I ran out of there and went back to the Lodging House. I saw Kloppman, but I just kept running upstairs to the bunk room.

a/n- i had to put in High Times, Hard Times! haha i think its really funny how all of them are dancing during that scene in the movie...

reviews please! more reviews, faster the update!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n-here's the next chap! thanks everyone for reviewing the story! i appreciate it so much! this one is kinda short... but i think its good... mostly because i love racetrack! **

Chap 4.

"Well, dat's it," I said to myself, "It was fun while it lasted… great! And now I'm talking ta myself!"

Soon I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Go away." I really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Sweets?"

I heard a voice that I didn't really recognize, but I knew it was a newsie. When I looked up, I saw Racetrack standing there.

He said, "Dear me! What have we here?" I smiled a little at what he knew would make me smile. Then I remembered why I was sitting here in the first place.

"How come you'se here? I thought dat nobody would want ta talk ta me." I said.

"I knows what ya talkin' about back there at Irving Hall."

"Oh, you'se stuck in da wrong year, too?" I said sarcastically, but then saw his hurt face and felt bad, he was just trying to help out. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just frustrated wit myself."

He slightly nodded and then said, "I knows what you'se talkin' about because I've lied before, many times in fact."

Even though that didn't surprise me, him being a newsie and all, I thought it was nice of him to say.

"What sorta things didja lie 'bout?" I asked.

"Well, me real name is Anthony Higgins, but not many people knows dat," he said, "and almost every morning I get me papes free from Weasel because I lie ta him."

"Anything else you lie about?"

"Ya, but I think you gets da picta."

I nodded my head and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Race."

"Oh, and I think you should know dat everyone of dose newsies out there, including you'se 2006 friends, care 'bout you. 'specially 1 of 'em newsies out there in particular."

I'm sure that made me blush, and I think I knew what newsie he was talking about. I quickly went to change the subject, though.

"So how did ya think Medda did? I'se liked her singin'."

"She's beautiful, ain't she?" he said as everyone started to come in.

My '2006' friends, as Race called them, came up to me to talk.

Dolly said, "I'se glad you told 'em, betta late than neva," when I nodded, she continued on, "I don't think they minded much…"

We talked for awhile longer, and then Three said:

"Oh, we'se supposed ta tell you'se dat Mush wants ta talk on da roof."

"Alright, and thanks everyone." I said.

**a/n- there it is! ahhh Mush! haha **

**i'll put in the next chap. either tomorrow (Tues.) or Wed.! **

**please read and review everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chap. is a little bit lovey-dovey (haha), but to understand some things, you probably need to read it. **

**Please let me know what you think of it! **

Chap. 5

I went up out the window and up the fire escape. Mush was sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the building. (It didn't drop off right away because there was a ledge.)

My heart was beating fast when I went over to sit by him. I swear that he could hear it from where he was sitting. He just sat there in silence, with an unreadable expression on his face, for a few minutes and I wondered if I should say something. He answered my question when he started to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me da truth?"

I felt horrible that I make him feel bad, and even worse that I didn't know what to do.

"I didn't want you ta get hurt when I have ta go, I didn't want ta get close to you, just for me ta have ta leave."

We both just sat there next to each other for what seemed like hours. Mush kept looking like he was going to say something, but would just close his mouth and stop. Then he said:

"I think's we should just live for now, and see what happens wit what year you live in lata."

We both looked at each other and smiled. Those shy smiles that you do, when you just understand what's going to happen next. Before I knew it, he had leaned over and kissed me. A kiss that I knew said more than we could say in words.

After that, Mush and I just sat on the roof talking about out lives in very different times. He was interested in computers and cars. I was interested in how he went without cars and computers. Since Race had told me what his real name was, I really wanted to know what Mush's real name was.

"What's you're real name?" I asked him. He looked startled that I had asked that, like he wasn't expecting it.

"It's Derek Meyers." He said with a grimace.

I laughed, "That's not so bad!" He just shrugged his shoulders and went to stand up.

"Ready ta go back down?" he asked, holding his hands out to pull me up.

"Sure." I said, really not wanting to.

As we were about to go back down the fire escape, Mush whispered in my ear.

"So ya know dis means dat you'se my goil now, right?"

"If you says so," I said with a smile, giving him another kiss.

When we climbed back in the window, it looked like every newsie in the room already knew. It might've been the fact that Mush and I were holding hands, but who knows?

Mush went to go play a poker game, and I went to go talk to Three and Dolly.

"Where's Coppah?" I asked.

"Spot took her somewhere," Said Dolly.

"How's Mush?" Three said with a laugh.

"Good, how's Jack?" I shot back, remembering how much fun they had at Medda's show, "and Dolly, how's David doing these days?"

Turns out that Three was Jack's girl, and Dolly was now David's girl!

"Look's like our lie was just us improving the truth a little bit, as Jack would probably say." I said.

We all laughed, and decided to play poker with the boys. After I had won 50 cents and Dolly won $1, Copper walked in looking incredibly happy.

"Where were ya?" I asked as Dolly, Three, and I gathered around.

"Oh, ya know, Brooklyn." She answered with a grin.

"Did everything woirk out for ya too?" Three asked.

"Yes… wait, did you said 'too'?" when we all started to nod she said, "Things turned out ok den."

**a/n- ok this chap. wasn't very long, but I put in 2 chapters today, so read on! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! Chapter 6! **

**Oh yea, everyone should know that I really like to saythe part when Spot says to David: "Oh yea, yea, what is dis, some kinda walkin' mouth?"... just letting you know! **

Chap. 6

For a while we lived just fine. I would sell with Mush, Three would sell with Jack, Dolly and David would sell together, and Copper would usually sell with Racetrack. Over the first couple of days after the "incident" we had all become close friends with Race. In the afternoons, we would go to Tibby's and meet everyone to eat. During the evening, Spot would come to out Lodging House to meet Copper and take her out. He would never let her meet him in Brooklyn, "too dangerous" he would say, Copper told us with a laugh.

Copper, Three, and I were mostly ok with being in the wrong year and everything else, but Dolly seemed to be having problems. The only times that she seemed to be really, truly happy was when she got back from her dates with David. One day at the Lodging House, Dave and Dolly had just gotten back from a late night date. David decided to just stay there for the night. He didn't want to disturb his family by coming in late. I was talking to Dolly about the date.

"How was yer date?" I asked.

"Oh, it was great." Said David, who had just walked out of the washroom, cutting into our conversation.

I remembered then an old memory that I pulled way out of my head, from the movie. I walked up to David and tried to sound intimidating when I said:

"Oh, yea, yea? What is dis, some kinda walkin' mouth?"

I thought it was hilarious, and it was even better than just saying it before, because I actually got to say it to David! Someone didn't like it much, though.

"How dare you say somethin' like dat to David!" Dolly yelled, acting totally out of character from her usual bubbly, peppy self.

I didn't know what to say. "S-s-sorry. I just wa-wanted ta-"

"I don't care whatcha wanted ta do! Just go away."

I went over to the washroom to get ready for bed when Mush came over, who was soon followed by Three. We all sat down.

"Sweets, what didja do ta Davey?" Mush asked.

"I was just jokin' 'round, and I actually offended Dolly." I said slowly, still dazed by Dolly's strange reaction.

"Maybe it'll just blow over soon." Three reassured me, "You know how strange she has been acting lately."

"Yea, I hope ya right." I said, leaning my head on Mush's shoulder.

When I walked back to my bunk, all of my things were everywhere. I looked around to see who did it, but I already knew the answer.

"Dolly." I said quietly under my breath.

**a/n- oh no! dundundun! haha Didja like it! This one was probably the shortest one that I have, so that's why I put in 2 chapters today, just to tide everyone over! haha**

**-Sweets**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok... I haven't updated on this story in a little bit, but I've gotten busier since I've started!**

**reviews, reviews, reviews please!**

Chap. 7

I lay in my bunk that night, still confused about Dolly's strange reaction to what I had said. I didn't think her and David were _that_ close to each other for her to get mad at me for just saying something. Besides, she should've realized that I was joking, that's what I usually was doing anyway. Unless she had forgotten or something, I had been a lot more serious since we had gotten there. Kids had a lot more responsibility here then they did back in 2006.

The next morning was even worse. Dolly just ignored me, but at least David gave me a slight smile. Maybe it was to show me that he wasn't mad. Whatever it was, I had to talk with both of them sometime. I decided it would be easier to talk to David first, because he seemed less mad. I found him alone for a few minutes gathering his things at the Lodging House.

"Hey," I said walking up to him slowly to see what his reaction would be.

He looked up at me while he was still getting his things and smiled. Ok, that's a good sign- I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath before beginning. "I'm really sorry 'bout what I'se said ta you," I said, "I meant it as a joke...so no harm done?"

"It really didn't bother me much, mostly because that's what Spot calls me and Jack sometimes does, too. Dolly was just angry about it, she seems to be stressed out lately. She won't tell me why, though." He said in his non-New York accent.

I just nodded while thinking about what I was going to say to Dolly. We both walked out together and went over to the distribution office. I got my 30 papes, and David got his 70. I started to walk out, when I saw Dolly standing over by the gate. She was obviously waiting for David. I walked up to her and she turned slightly away from me.

"Dolly, can I talk wit ya?" I asked.

"I really don't think we have much ta say." She coldly replied.

David walked up to us. Dolly turned away and started walking out to the street.David followed her, but then turned back and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Dat's good," I thought outloud, "Maybe now David will talk ta her."

"Do you usually talk to yourself?"

I turned around sharplyto findMush standing right behind me looking very amused. I blushed when I found that he had been standing there the whole time waiting for me to sell with him. I felt bad about making him wait for me, because that meant a lot of the customers were already at work, or had already gotten a paper.

**To the next chap.!**


	8. Chapter 8

**here it is!...**

Chap. 8

It took me longer than usual to sell even half of my papes. Partly because of how distracted I was thinking about what I was going to do about Dolly. Mush had just decided it would be easier for him to take some of my papes to sell for me.

We finished later than usual, around 1:30. We went to Tibby's for lunch, but none of the newsies were there. Since it was so late, I didn't really expect them. We ate a quick lunch, and then went back to the Lodging House to see what everyone was up to.

I walked upstairs to the bunk room. I knew that no one would probably be there, because they were all downstairs playing poker. I could hear someone in the washroom, and it sounded like crying. In fact, it sounded just like-

"Dolly!" I said.

I waited in the bunk room for her to get done getting dressed. When she walked out, she looked startled to see me standing there waiting for her to come out. She looked at me for a second like she was going to say something, but then she shut her mouth and stopped. As she started to walk away I knew I had to say something.

"Wait!" I said after her, "I'm sorry that I made you'se so mad when I said dat David was a walkin' mouth."

She slowly turned around and looked at me. Then she smiled a little bit and said, "It's fine, I guess I was feeling homesick. Being in da wrong year is hard work sometimes!" she said.

I asked her, "Is dat why you was crying?" she looked at me sadly and nodded.

"You heard dat?"

This time I nodded. "Yea, but don't worry. I've been homesick a bunch of times since we'se been here, but think of how much fun we're havin'!" she laughed at that. "And you'se has David who cares lots 'bout you, too."

Then she got serious. "But, Sweets." Dolly asked, "how are we gonna get back?"

"Truthfully?" I asked. She nodded, "I really don't know… but I do know that somehow we will." I said.

We went to go downstairs to see all of the others, but Dolly stopped me on the steps.

"Hey Sweets," she said, "thanks."

"Forget about it." I said as I stuck my hand out for her to shake it. Instead, she gave me a gigantic hug. We then walked down the steps and went to play poker.

**so yes, _that_ conflict is now solved! don't you just feel so much better! haha**

**review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**i think this is a good chapter for all Jack fans! **

**Disclaimer: if i must... I DON'T OWN NEWSIES or any of it's characters! even if i really, really, really want to... of course Copper, Three, and Dolly kinda own themselves, but I made up the names! Sweets is me, so i guess i own me, right! haha**

Chap. 9

The next day, I was selling my papes as usual with Mush. All of a sudden, Three sprinted up to me. This was odd, because she should've been selling with Jack, who wasn't with her, right now.

"Three! Is everything alright? Where's Jack?" I asked before I yelled out another headline.

"With his beloved Sarah." She said frowning slightly with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You mean… she's back?" I said remembering how she had gone away to boarding school out west, a little after her and Jack had broken up. They had dated before we had even gotten there.

She just nodded and started to cry. I was almost out of my papes by this time, so I asked Mush if he would be okay selling by himself, and he told me that he was fine. We went over to Central Park and sat on one of the benches. Almost immediately Three burst out crying.

"Why don't you'se start by telling me why exactly dis is botherin' you so much?" I was a little confused because I didn't think that Jack would do anything horribly wrong.

"I-just-think-dey-still-likes-each-other" she got out with a sob in between each word.

"You know dat ain't true! Dey is just friends, and David is still Jack's best friend so he might feel like he has ta talk ta Sarah."

She looked at me like I had no clue what I was talking about, and didn't say anything.

"It could be, maybe?" I said hesitantly.

I finally talked her into going over to Tibby's to eat something for lunch. As we walked over there, I tried to cheer her up by giving her pointers for what she should say to Jack and how she should act.

"When you walks in, don't glare at Sarah or say anything mean ta her." I said.

Then, I continued. "Give Jack a kiss on the cheek, ta show Sarah dat whatever she had in mind is wrong."

By the time I had finished coming up with some more pointers, we were there. When we walked in, almost all of the newsies were in there eating. It seemed that they were all looking at Three and me to see what Three's next move would be. She calmly walked over to where Jack and Sarah were sitting in a booth across from each other. Jack saw her and moved over on his side to let her in. Three then kissed him on the cheek and told him that she missed him that morning.

I was over sitting at a table with Mush, Kid Blink, Racetrack, and Boots. We were all observing what was going to happen next. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence in the entire restaurant as everyone waited for someone (especially Sarah, Jack, or Three) to say something, Copper and Dolly walked in with Spot and David.

"Hey everyone!" David shouted.

I quickly tried to tell him to be quiet, but he didn't get the hint.

And he wonders why we call him the walkin' mouth…-I thought to myself.

Jack then yelled at him, "Hey Davey, why don't you come over her and talk ta yer sister."

All eyes were on David as he walked over to the booth to sit next to Sarah. He gave her a hug, which was awkward because of how they were seated.

David then said, "Sarah, don't you think that Jack and Three are great together?"

Sarah smiled and nodded to David's question. It looked like David had an amused expression on his face. Jack looked over at David and scowled. He then put his arm around Three's shoulders. Three moved slightly closer to Jack.

"Sarah, what have ya been up ta lately?" asked Jack.

"I've almost finished my school year out West in Iowa." She said.

"Iowa? That's where des goils are from." Jack said.

"Don't you just love the farms are how much open space there is?" Sarah asked with a sugary sweet smile.

"Well, when we was there, it looked a little bit different." Three said. I wasn't sure if Sarah knew what year we were from yet, which was probably why Three didn't say anything. All Jack or David probably told her about us is that we just came a little while ago.

The restaurant had started to get louder with newsies who has slowly lost interest in the conversation. A lot of them figured that Sarah wasn't here to start any conflict, and that Jack and Three weren't going to have any fight.

I, personally, didn't know what to think. Sarah didn't look like she would be suspicious of taking Jack from Three, but they did date for a couple of years. I decided that everything would turn out ok for Three in the end. Mush, David, Spot, Copper, Dolly, and I all were done with our lunch, so we decided to take a walk around Manhattan because it was so nice out. I went over and said goodbye to Three and Jack, and I introduced myself to Sarah. Then we walked out.

**hope everyone liked it! **

**reviews, reviews, reviews! **

**-Sweets**


	10. Chapter 10

**this is a turningish point chapter (even though turningish isnt a word...I think you get what I'm talking about)**

**hope you like it!**

Chap. 10

We all walked together around New York for awhile, but then we decided to split up. Mush and I walked around over by the square. We stopped, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the statue.

"I was thinking, and I really like ya, Sweets." He said.

"You know I really likes ya too, Mush." I said, with a smile. He barely smiled back, which worried me. I lightly touched his shoulder, and asked him what was wrong.

He thought for a second, and then said, "Remember how I said dat we'se should just worry about you leaving sometime later?" I nodded, "I don't want you ta leave me." He said sounding incredibly sad.

Now I had to think for a second about what I was going to say. Finally I said, "I don't ever want ta have ta leave you, but I have the feeling dat sometime one of us is gonna have to choose between the year we'se used ta, or being with each other."

I could see how much this was bothering both of us. I didn't know what to do about it, but I had a feeling that what I said to him was true.

"Do ya wanna take a break or somethin'?" I asked him on the verge of tears.

"No, no nothin' like dat." He assured me, "I really don't wanna do dat." He said pulling me into a hug.

I started to sob thinking about how I wished I could go home, but I didn't want to leave any of my new friends, especially Mush. I must've looked awful sitting there crying. Mush didn't seem to mind, and he just took me in his arms and sat there with me. I'm not sure how long we just sat there, listening to the sounds of New York.

It was dark by the time we decided to go back. I still didn't know what I was going to do. I needed to talk to Dolly, Three, and Copper about it. When we got back to the Lodging House, Mush stopped me right outside of the door.

He said, "Ya do know how much I care 'bout ya right?" I nodded. "I'll do whatever I can ta stay with you." He said.

"I'm sorry, I wish we could've had a better time tonight." I said.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it was good dat we talked 'bout this," he said with a smile, "I didn't mind what we did."

I'm so lucky- I thought as we walked into the the Lodging House. I asked Kloppman if Dolly, Copper, or Three were back from being with Jack. He told me that Dolly was back because David had to go to school the next day as part of an agreement that he made with his dad. Copper was still out with Spot, which didn't surprise me because they usually were out late. Three was still out with Jack, and I hoped everything was going ok with her.

I walked up stairs to the bunk room. I saw Dolly sitting on her bunk, looking through a pape that she hadn't sold. I went over to her, barely able to let my tears wait to fall until I got there.

"Oh, Sweets, what happened?" She asked me, "Did Mush break up wit you?"

"No, things are goin' great wit him." I said as I started to cry.

"I don't understand. Why are you cryin' den?" She asked me.

"What are we doin' this for? We has to go back sometime, I mean, we has a family and a whole other life!"

"Dat's what dis is all about?" I nodded. "Think of it dis way, when we goes back, we'll have lots of good memories, and we're creating dem now."

I had never really thought of it that way, and what she had said was very true. Besides, I bet Kloppman could bring us back somehow… he did get us into this mess. I thanked her, and went over to the washroom to get ready for bed.

**I know, I know,a lame answer by Dolly at the end here... but o well it works, right?**

**As always, REVIEW please!**

**-Sweets**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chap. may make you want to yell at Jack, at leastI kinda wanted to... and I wrote it! haha... maybe you should just read so you know what I'm talking about!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies... but i do own the movie, soundtrack, and2 shirts! but still not the actual thing sigh... too bad, huh?**

Chap. 11

When I got back, Three was sitting on Dolly's bunk with her. I noticed that she looked pretty mad. She also was talking loudly, which was unusual for her. As I came over, I heard her say:

"-think she is? Coming in and trying ta take him. I was lucky ta be dere!"

I sat down next to Three, who quickly informed me of what had happened.

After David had left the booth and gone with us, it was just Sarah, Jack, and Three. They were almost all done, too, and Three was wondering how they were going to tell Sarah to take a hike, without being mean. Jack told Sarah that Three and him had to be going, but it was nice to see her again. She then asked to go with them, because what else did she have to do. Jack looked at Three, who didn't look very happy about it, and reluctantly agreed. They walked around Manhattan, going all over and seeing a lot of the sites.

"In fact," said Three, "we saw you, Sweets. Were you crying?"

"Long story," I said. She shrugged and continued on.

About a half hour ago, they were on their way back to the Jacobs' apartment. Right before they got there, Sarah said that she forgot her shawl at Tibby's that afternoon.

"Why didn't she notice dat earlier? I thought to myself." Three said.

Sarah asked Three if she could go get it for her, since it was only a block from the apartment. Jack didn't want Three to go alone, but Sarah insisted that she would be ok.

"So controlling!" said Three.

Jack agreed after some convincing from Sarah, so Three went back to the restaurant, where there was no shawl at all. Three ran back to the Jacobs' apartment, and walked up to room 51. At the door, was Sarah right about to kiss Jack! Three walked up to them, and asked what they thought they were doing. Jack looked relieved but somewhat guilty that Three was there, and Sarah looked angry that she hadn't gotten what she wanted. All the way back to the Lodging House, Jack had been trying to explain that Sarah had been the one to try and kiss him, not the other way around. He also apologized numerous times to Three for not listening to her warnings.

"Dat's what happened. Now I don't know what ta do 'bout Jack, do ya think he was telling da truth?" She asked Dolly and me.

"I think he was. Why would he do something like dat, it seems odd ta me. I would believe him." I said, convincing myself that what I was saying was true.

Dolly shook her head and frowned. "I wouldn't believe him; doesn't he have a way of improving the truth?" Three started to snivel and hid her head.

I knew we were all thinking the same thing- Dolly probably knew what she was talking about way more than me. She had a lot more experience in the boy department. Three rested on the bed with her head down.

"I told him dat I believed him because he sounded so truthful, but now…" She paused and looked up at us. "I think I'se gonna go talk wit him 'bout it." She went to stand up, but we stopped her.

"You have to let him come over to you, or at least wait 'til tomorrow." Dolly said.

I then said, "He should know how ok you are wit him being friends wit Sarah." She went to object, but I continued on. "Just friends, nothin' more."

Three agreed to wait until tomorrow to talk with Jack, when they were selling their papes. I didn't like what Jack did, or was going to do. I told Dolly that I was going somewhere for a little bit, and left her to comfort Three.

**haha... I think that last line is funny, I just left Dolly to talk w/ Three who was basically bawling and walked away. Don't worry! I swear I have a good reason for doing it!**

**Please review!**

**-Sweets**


	12. Chapter 12

**yippie! another Jack one! hehe!**

**Here it is:**

Chap. 12

I walked down the stairs that led to the main room. I saw Kloppman standing at the front desk.

"Kloppman, do you know where Jack is?" I asked him smiling at the old man who had done so much for me.

"Yea, I think he's sittin' on the roof. I don't know why, though. He seems thoughtful tanight." He said looking confused.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Kloppman." I said, not feeling like explaining to him why I wanted to talk with Jack. Then I made my way up the fire escape to the rooftop.

I saw Jack standing over by the air vent. He looked like he was going to cry, but I might've not seen right because it was dark out. He didn't turn when I walked up to him, either because he didn't hear me, or he didn't want to talk to anyone. I said hi to him, and he jumped. Okay, so he didn't hear me.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said, scared of how he was going to react to me confronting him, the leader over the Manhattan newsies, which included me.

"Yea, I knew somebody would want to talk ta me 'bout dat." He said, fully aware of what I was talking about. "What is yer question, though?"

"Um… how do you feel 'bout Sarah?" I asked him, feeling defiant.

"Ya know she and I used to date." I nodded my head. "Did ya know that she broke up wit me?" I didn't know that, and he must've noticed the surprise in my eyes, because he continued. "Well, she did, because I was 'holding her back' from doin' somethin' great."

He seemed so sad when he said it, and I felt bad about making him remember.

Jack then assured me, "I got over it quickly, though. Den one day, I had just gotten me papes, and some crazy goil walked up to me and introduced herself." He laughed, "She was so exciting and nice, and we sold papes wit each other dat day."

He looked at mefor a second with one eyebrow arched up, as if he was waiting for me to realize something. I just looked right back to him, so he continued on.

"I've started ta like her more and more as time has gone on, and I could never imagine going without her, but I don't think she knows dat." He said grinning.

I was outraged that he would do something like that to Three. "I can't believe you!" He just stood there with a smile on his face, and I wanted to slap it off of him.

"Hey, hold on! I'm talkin' 'bout Three, here!"

"Wait-" He just nodded at my sudden understanding.

"Then why don'tcha tell her dat?" I asked him, now very confused.

"I was gonna, but Sarah kinda ruined it." He said with a disgusted look on his face. "After lunch, today when we were walkin' around I was gonna say somethin', but now it has ta wait."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I jumped ta conclusions" I said, now embarrassed about what I had done.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Could ya not tell Three 'bout dis? I wanna tell her myself." I agreed, and then headed back down the fire escape.

**hoped everyone liked it! Tell me if there was one line or saying thing that you liked in particular if you want to!**

**Review please!**

**-Sweets**


	13. Chapter 13

**yay! I played softball today, and we got 2nd! The only bad thing was the 4 games that we had to play... and that was just today! **

**Ok, this chap. is one of my more confusing ones... but i guess you guys will understand what I'm talking about later!**

Chap. 13

When I got back in, Kloppman was standing there. I looked at him and smiled, and then I got an idea of something.

"Kloppman, do ya have a minute?" I asked him.

"For a newsie, always." He answered kindly.

"Were ya the one who brought us here? Dolly, Three, Copper, and me?"

"Yes, somewhat me." He said, mysteriously.

"Well, can we go back? And when?" I asked him. "I don't wanna leave any of dese boys, but I do wanna go back home sometime."

"Yea, you and the others can go back anytime you want, but you will never git ta come back here. You can take 5 people back wit you, if you goils would like. Those 5 people may stay as long as they like, but if they ever want to come back here, it will be to stay." He explained to me.

"Does it have to be like dat?" I asked.

"Yes, it will be better dat way. The times shouldn't be combined too much."

"Can you let me talk ta the others before I decide?" I asked.

"Of course." He said with a smile and nod.

I walked up stairs, thinking about what I was going to do. This was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I don't want to leave, but I know that I have to. I have an idea of who I want to take back with me, and each of the others get to take one person with them, too. That's 4 people, so we get to choose one more. I decided that it would be fair if we all got to decide on that one. Wait, though, Dolly, Three, and Copper don't have to go back if they don't want to. This is way too confusing…

**yea, yea, I know! Why, oh why, did I have it be 5 people?BECAUSE I COULD! hehe...yes, I like having that power!**

**please review!**

**-Sweets**


	14. Chapter 14

**here's a new chapter! I reread this chap., and I'm amazed at how bad I wrote it! o well, I'll just leave it in my original writing...hope you still like it even though my writing is still horrible! **

Chap. 14

I got up to my bunk and collapsed onto it. Mush came over to where I was and sat down next to me.

"Tired?" He asked me.

I nodded, but then decided I should tell him what was going on. "Mush? You know how you'se don't want me ta go? What if you could go wit me?"

"Of course I would! I told ya dat I would do anything I could just ta stay wit ya." He said, "How is dat possible, though?"

"I knows a way ta get home, someone can help me out."

"If we go, though, can we come back?"

"You can…"

"So I can go, and come back without ya, or not go, and never have you."

I just nodded my head sadly. "I'll understand if ya don't wanna go and leave everything you'se used ta."

He sat there for a few minutes, and when I couldn't stand it anymore, I went to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a long kiss.

We slowly pulled apart and I whispered, "Should I take dat as a 'yes'?"

We both went hand in hand over to the others who were talking. I asked Dolly, Three, and Copper (who had gotten back from her date) to come talk with me privately. We went over to the washroom where no one else was.

"Kloppman said dat we could go home anytime dat we want." They were very excited and all started to talk at once. "Dere's one thing, though," I sighed, "if we go, we can't ever come back. We'se can bring 5 people back wit us, which is good, right?"

"It's bittersweet, ain't it?" Copper said.

"What about the people we bring back wit us? What happens ta dem?" Asked Dolly, probably thinking about David.

"They can choose ta either stay wit us, or go back home and never see us again." I said, "Mush has decided to come back wit me already, and all of you can choose one person ta bring back wit you. We also get ta bring one more person, since there is only 4 of us."

In the end, they all agreed to come back with me, and Dolly said she would ask David, and Copper was going to ask Spot. Three said she would think about asking Jack, because she was still kind of mad at him about Sarah. I figured she would end up asking him, because of what he was going to say to her tomorrow.

**kind of an abrupt place to stop but... it's almost done, I swear! I might put up a new chap. sometime next week! Just stick w/ me for a little bit more!**

**AND REVIEW! (o yes, please!)**

**-Sweets**


	15. Chapter 15

**here it FINALLY is! the last chap.! **

**(the last for this story) Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NEWSIES! (i just got the sheet music, though! yay!) but iDO own Sweets (me, duh), Copper, Dolly, and Three. I dont own Molly, Jacqueline, or Hannah (cuz they get to own themselves, haha) **

Chap. 15

The next day, I went over to the distribution office to get my papes.

"This may be da last time I ever have ta do dis." I thought to myself, out loud.

"Oh, really?" said Mush, who was used to me talking out loud by this time.

"Yea, really." I said with a laugh.

"Well, for me too." He said.

"Why don't ya tell me more 'bout this new year, while we sell." Mush asked.

As the morning went on, I got more excited thinking about getting to see my family again after so long. I had been about six or seven months at least. When we were done selling our papes, I went to Tibby's for the last time. Everyone was there, because by now they all knew that we were going to leave. Dolly rushed up to me pulling David by the hand.

"We'se goin'!" She said excitedly.

Then Three walked up to me, (ok, sort of ran) and said, "Oh my god! Jack told me he would love to go! He talked ta me dis mornin' 'bout everything and it's settled."

Then Copper came last, looking sad. "Spot… told me he could go!" she said breaking into a grin, which made me _lightly_ slap her, "He didn't even hesitate to stay with the other newsies, and he had to find a new leader and everything."

We all ate our lunch, slowly, savoring the last meal that we were going to have in this time, at least for us girls. You're probably thinking, but wait… they can take one more person. I hadn't forgot about that!

"Wait, we can take one more person." I said to the others, saying what I was just thinking.

"I think we should take Racetrack, because he's always been there for us." Copper said.

We all agreed to that quickly, considering he was one of our closest friends we had here. Dolly, Three, Copper, and I all went over to ask him if he would like to go. He agreed, and then we made sure to tell him the catch, about us not being able to come back after we had left, and him being able to come back here and not being able to get back to us.

"I'll go, it's not like I has any family here anyways." He said.

"Yay!" We all said, giving him a hug.

We walked back to the Lodging House, and all of the boys gathered the few belongings that they had. All of us said goodbye to Kid Blink, Boots, Skittery, Crutchy, and the rest of the newsies that we had made friendships with over the past months.

We then walked down to Kloppman to tell him that we were ready. He gave us back our clothes that we had been wearing when we came, and we changed back into them. Kloppman gave the boys each a new change of clothes that looked like what the boys in 2006 wore.

Kloppman then led us into the back room. He told the boys that if they ever wanted to come back, to click their heels together and say Kloppman's name 3 times (I'm not kidding!). He also told us that he would be watching out for all of us, and he wished us good luck. I gave him a huge hug, and thanked him for everything he had done for us. Kloppman smiled and walked out of the room. All of us looked at each other, confused. Didn't he have to send us back?

I opened my mouth to say something, but then there was the darkness again. I opened my eyes, even though I really didn't want to. I didn't see anyone, but I could tell that they were there. I felt like I was falling, again, but this time at least I knew why I was falling. I finally stopped and opened my eyes and saw a maroon leather couch, and there was a t.v. right in front of me. Mush had landed next to me, and all of the others were scattered around.

"I know where we are!" I cried, "I live here!"

"And there's the movie we were watching!" Dolly-I mean Hannah- said.

"I wonder how much time has gone by?" said Three/Molly.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Copper/Jacqueline said with a smile.

As the boys looked around in awe at everything, I began to think. I may not know what's been going on in 2006, or even if time has passed, but I do know that this was the start of even anothergreat adventure!

**There it is! That last lineisREALLY corny... ugh! haha oh well!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read the whole thing and stuck w/ me through it all! I really really appreciate it so much!**

**I have some chaps. for a sequal done, but I dont know if I'm going to put them up on here, because... uh... I dont know actually, I don't really know if i am, though haha!**

**and please review, because in 1 week it's my birthday and what better gift than a review from you!(it really is my birthday in exactally 1 week, May 10th)**

**-Sweets**


End file.
